Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney)
Miles Edgeworth is the first Looper in the Ace Attorney Loop to Loop after the resident Anchor, Phoenix Wright. He is one of Phoenix's oldest friends, and is a prosecutor almost without compare. Later in the Loop, he becomes the Chief Prosecutor of the district he and Phoenix live in, but that does not stop his desire to find the truth. Not one iota. Description Miles has greyish-black hair that can pass for either color in the right lighting. It is short and neat along his head, with twin bangs framing his face in an 'M' shape. His eyes are grey in color, and he typically wears a white shirt, black vest, magenta suit, and a white cravat around his neck. His Prosecutor's Badge is typically in his pocket, but on the rare occasions that he is a Defense Attorney, his Attorney's Badge is pinned to his left laple. History Edgeworth's First Loop was during a Fused Loop with Mass Effect, before Phoenix had any real idea of what was going on. It is not known what his thoughts were upon awakening in some strange other world, where his entire history was different, but when Phoenix saw him, he seemed calm enough. Edgeworth's personality, like most of the Ace Attorney Loopers, has not changed much from how it was in baseline. As such, Edgeworth places the truth above all else. He has been known on at least one occasion to bend that rule slightly, taking revenge on Manfred von Karma by torturing him with the Mangekyo Sharingan's Tsukiyomi technique. However, this was likely coming off of the Naruto Loop where he had obtained the Sharingan, so the Uchiha's Cycle of Hatred likely still had infected him somewhat. Later, he had the unfortunate problem of losing a bet with Maya Fey, forcing him to wear a devil outfit in the middle of court. However, due to his intimidating figure, no one deigned to comment. At some point, he also gave glaring lessons to Phoenix's junior partner at the Wright Anything Agency, Apollo Justice. Abilities Fused Loops and Variants have let Edgeworth obtain power beyond anything he could have done so in baseline. * '''Subspace Pocket: '''An ability nearly every Looper learns, so that they can keep their stuff after the Loop ends. Taught to him by Phoenix. * '''Sharingan: '''A Loop in the Naruto-verse as an Uchiha gave him access to their prized Bloodline Limit. He likely has other ninja abilities at his disposal that he has not revealed. * '''Legal Knowledge: '''In baseline, Edgeworth was more knowledgeable in the theoretical side of law than Phoenix ever was. It likely still holds true in the Loops. * '''Death Glares: '''In baseline, Edgeworth was known to be able to cow his own reflection into submission with a glare, and he is well known for his icy stares. The Loops have likely risen this ability, especially because he has access to the Sharingan. Relationships * '''Phoenix Wright: '''Miles and Phoenix are best friends, something Miles admits wholeheartedly, though not to Phoenix's face. This continues in the Loops. Category:Looper Category:Ace Attorney